Lágrimas
by Sgradevole
Summary: AU. Soltó un suspiro, esto no iba para nada bien ¿Por qué diablos se deprimía demasiado? ¿Acaso en verdad nunca tuvo una oportunidad con la italiana? No, al parecer nunca tuvo oportunidad alguna...


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Advertencias: **AU. Nyotalia.

**Parejas: **AntonioxLovina - Leve GilbertxLovina.

_Cursiva: _Recuerdo.

* * *

><p><strong>Qué más quisiera yo<strong>

**Que darte todo el corazón,**

**Pero tú ya eres**

**De otro que no vale nada.**

**Y qué más quisiera yo**

**Que haberte visto antes que él,**

**Que tu mirada fuera mía en las mañanas.**

Eran alrededor de las once de la noche y se podía observar como un chico de cabello platinado se encontraba en el rincón más apartado de una taberna, con varias botellas de cerveza a su alrededor, algunas llenas, algunas vacías. Había estado bebiendo bastante.

- ¿Por qué tenías que aceptar? ¡¿Por qué? - Reclamaba en voz alta - ¿Acaso sólo fue mi imaginación? ¿Nunca pensaste en mí? ¿Nunca te interesaste en mí? - Nadie le prestó atención, no estaban interesados en escuchar a un ebrio - Él no se compara al grandioso yo, ¡Soy mucho mejor! ¡Yo podría hacerte muy feliz, te daría todo, hasta sería un mejor esposo...! - dio un largo trago a su vaso, acabando con la séptima botella de esa noche.

Soltó un suspiro, esto no iba para nada bien ¿Por qué diablos se deprimía demasiado? ¿Acaso en verdad nunca tuvo una oportunidad con la italiana? No, al parecer nunca tuvo oportunidad alguna...

_- ¿Cuánto más tardará Toño? ¡Lleva más de media hora de retraso! - Se quejaba el de ojos rojos._

_- Gilbert, mon ami. Sabes que Toño siempre llega tarde a las juntas - Miraba por fuera de la ventana un rubio de melena._

_- ¡No puede dejar esperando al grandioso yo! - Se quejaba - Además, ¿No se supone que nos presentaría a alguien hoy? - _

_- Oui, pero él nunca cambiará, eso ya deberías tenerlo claro, siempre habrá algún motivo para que llegue retrasado a todos lados, es parte de su encanto -_

_Pasaron pocos minutos más, hasta que se vio como el español ingresaba en la cafetería junto con una chica. Ahí fue la primera vez que la vio y a pesar de su ceño fruncido, le pareció realmente hermosa... _

_- ¡Francis! ¡Gilbert! - Saludó muy entusiasmado el moreno - Perdón por la tardanza, pero tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente - soltó una leve risilla. _

_- ¿Quién es ella, mon ami? - se aventuró a preguntar el galo, mirando a la chica. _

_- ¿Ella? - El moreno miró a la italiana, abrazándola luego por el hombro- Ella es Lovina, mi novia - sonrió con orgullo, su alegría era inmensa._

_- ¿Novia? - Preguntó el albino, supo de inmediato que habría un límite con la chica._

- ¡Mierda! - Dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa - ¿Por qué recuerdo eso justo ahora? Han pasado tantos años desde entonces... - buscó con su mano una de las botellas más cercanas para darle un largo trago - Si sé que ya no la podré tener... Me lo dejaron bien en claro... Más con la noticia de hoy día... -

**Y sin embargo sé**

**Que cuando ése te desnuda**

**Estas pensando en mi,**

**Que el pecado es la locura de seguir con él,**

**A pesar que lo nuestro es evidente,**

**Que este amor es tan potente,**

**Tienes miedo de perderte junto a mí.**

Miró la hora en su reloj de muñequera, faltaban pocos minutos para que fueran las doce de la noche, seguro estarían juntos en ese preciso momento... Sí, de seguro ahora ambos estarían disfrutando de la compañía del otro...

- Estoy seguro que piensas en mi... ¿Verdad...? Cuando él te toca, te acaricia y te desnuda... Y-yo sé que piensas en mí... - Mantenía una conversación consigo mismo, ya ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo que decía - ¿Pero por qué sigues con él? ¿Por un capricho? ¿Te da miedo herirlo? ¡¿Por qué? -

El beber sólo le estaba provocando pensar y decir estupideces, lo mejor sería irse a casa a descansar. Tomó su teléfono celular, tendría que llamar a alguien para que le fuera a buscar, ya no lograba mantenerse en pie y no sería capaz de volver a casa solo. ¿Pero a quién? Francis no se encontraba en la ciudad, su hermano tampoco estaba disponible... Toño, él era su única opción en esos momentos, aunque por más que no quisiera llamar al moreno, sería su única salvación. Buscó su número, tardando más de lo normal en hallarlo. Marcó y espero a que le contestaran

- ¿Qué quieres, idiota? - Dijo con molestia la italiana en forma de saludo.

- ... - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debía contestarle justo ella? ¿Por qué tenían que recalcarle que viven juntos?

- ¿Gilbert? - Dijo con un tono de voz más suave - ¿Estás bien, bastardo? -

- ¡C-claro que sí! El grandioso yo se encuentra en perfectas condiciones... -

- Seguro... Estás metido en algún bar, ¿Cierto? -

- Y si estoy en alguno ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te preocupas por mí? -

- ¿Q-qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no, idiota! - El albino podía suponer como las mejillas de la muchacha debían haberse teñido de carmín, sólo pensar eso le sacó una leve sonrisa.

- Claro, claro, como digas. ¿Se encuentra Toño? -

- Está ocupado -

- ... - ¿Qué mierda iba hacer ahora?

- ¿Gilbert? - volvió a llamar la italiana -

- Dile que estoy en el bar de siempre... - Fue lo único que le dijo y cortó la llamada, esperaba que le diera el recado al moreno y que este no tardara demasiado en llegar.

**Y llueven lágrimas,**

**Que bajan por tú cara**

**Y son mis lágrimas,**

**No me pidas que huya ahora**

**De este huracán**

**Que nos tiene por completo hechos lágrimas,**

**Pero dile que son lágrimas de amor.**

Había pasado media hora desde que llamó y todavía no veía señales del español, quizás la muchacha no tuvo intenciones de darle el recado. Tomó la única botella que le quedaba con cerveza y comenzó a beber, sólo le quedaba esperar, tal vez se demoraría en llegar...

Cerró sus ojos por unos momentos, le pesaban demasiado los párpados. Cuando los volvió a abrir, vio la figura de una chica frente suyo.

- ¿Qué haces acá? -

- ¿No querías que alguien viniera por ti? -

- Sí, por eso llamé a Toño, no a ti -

- Él está trabajando todavía - Le tomó por un brazo tratando de que se levantara - Vamos, llamaré a un taxi -

- Mejor esperaré - Se soltó con un movimiento brusco.

- Estás peor de lo que pensé - Dijo, sentándose al lado del chico - ¿Qué es lo que te ocurrió para que terminarás así? -

No hubo respuesta alguna, el de ojos rojos se quedó en un completo silencio, ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Qué ella era la culpable de que estuviera en ese estado? ¿Todo lo que sentía? ¿Lo que realmente pensaba? Le abrazó, le abrazó con fuerza, colocando su rostro al lado del de ella, acercándole lo más posible.

- ¿Q-qué mierda te ocurre? - Se avergonzó e intentó apartarle, hasta que sintió como algo tibio comenzaba a bajar por una de sus mejillas - O-oye, idiota ¿Qué ocurrió? - Volvió a insistir, esa reacción por parte del joven le sorprendió bastante, él no solía actuar de esa forma, y sabía que por mucho alcohol que hubiera consumido, no era el culpable de aquello.

- Por qué... ¿Por qué aceptaste? - Se decidió al fin a preguntar - ¿Acaso nunca tuvimos una oportunidad? -

- ¿De qué estás hablando? - Le intentó mirar a la cara, pero el contrario ejerció más fuerza - ¿De qué oportunidad me estás hablando? -

- Entonces... ¿Sólo fueron ideas mías? -

- Sí no me explicas de que estás hablando, no podré responderte -

- ... - Se apartó unos cuantos centímetros, dejando ver sus ojos hinchados por haber llorado, y como varias lágrimas todavía se encontraban en sus mejillas - **Ich liebe dich** - Se acercó hasta los labios de la joven, besándola por fin, luego de tanto tiempo deseando hacerlo, se mantuvo sólo unos segundos así, alejándose posteriormente. Sintió como le daba una cachetada y le apartaba de golpe, al parecer, esa sensación de que le correspondió por un momento, había sido un simple invento de su imaginación...

- ¡N-no vuelvas a hacer eso! - Se levantó - Iré a llamar a Antonio, lo mejor es que te vayas a casa, no sabes lo que haces ni dices... -

- ¡Espera! - Le sujeto de la muñeca izquierda, logrando ver la mano de ella, y ahí estaba ese anillo, ese maldito anillo de compromiso - No, no es nada... - Le soltó, lo mejor sería que dejara que llamara a Antonio, si al fin de cuentas, tampoco quería causarle más problemas a la italiana.

Él ya había perdido.

* * *

><p>Usé sólo tres estrofas de la canción, ya que luego se repetían. Por cierto, la canción de llama "Lágrimas" y es de Koko Stambuk.<p> 


End file.
